1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
A system-in-package (SiP) technique and a chip-on-chip (CoC) technique have been widely used as packaging techniques. These packaging techniques relate to putting a large capacity of memory chips and controller chips in a single package. The system-in-package (SiP) technique may use a wire bonding process to electrically connect a plurality of chips to each other. The chip-on-chip (CoC) technique relates to a packaging technique suitable for increasing the memory capacity in a single package and to the improvement of data transmission speeds between the memory chip and the controller chip in a single package. This is because the memory chip and the controller chip in the package communicate with each other through micro-bump pads.
To allow the packages to operate at a high frequency the micro-bump pads have excellent resistance characteristics, excellent inductance characteristics, and excellent parasitic capacitance characteristics. Thus, a data transmission speed may be improved by increasing the number of the micro-bump pads employed in the package. In the chip-on-chip (CoC) package, each of the memory chips and the controller chips may be fabricated to include the micro-bump pads, and the micro-bump pads of the memory chips and the controller chips may be connected to each other to produce a single unified chip including the memory chips and the controller chips.
In semiconductor memory devices, test operations may be executed to verify the functions of the buffers or the drivers through which data are inputted or outputted. When semiconductor packages are fabricated using the chip-on-chip (CoC) technique and are tested, data may be inputted or outputted through the micro-bump pads of the semiconductor packages.